xeenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WizardStan
I leave a message for myself. I Wizardstan, i'm a big fan from france "Hi all. I'm from france. I'm a big fan of MM3/4/5 and Sword of Xeen. Like WizardStan and Matt, i'm dreaming having my own map editor of world of xeen ! But i'm not good in C++. :( But i can help in translation for french fans ! ;) So, if one day this Map editor exist ! don't forget me !!! -Thierry. 12/21/2008 " Xeen Project World of Xeen is one of my favorite games and I'm curious what progress y'all have made with an editor. Also, why is the forum neglected? Endarire 08:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC)Endarire Thanks for the Welcome I love this game above all others. Imagine my surprise when I decided to decode the .cc file and realized there were other people already working on it! Such a pleasure to find a group of like-minded people. Source? Hi, I started decoding the Xeen files a long time ago (old page) I have been following you work on the reimplimentation of the engine and I'm very excited. May I sugest you create a sourceforge (or similar) project, both to contain the code in case something happens and are no longer developing and so that others might help (there are more Xeen fans out there, I've been in contact with a few). If this is not to your liking you colud zip the source and upload it alongside the program files. Keep up the good work! - Tjalfe Hi Tjalfe. Glad to hear you're still around. We emailed a few times a couple years ago, remember? You helped me get in touch with Matt. Anywho, I'm not keen to release the source just yet. Two reasons for that: first, this is kind of a personal hobby project. I'm having fun working on it, and while it might seem greedy, I don't want to return from holiday to find that someone has completed all the work. It's like working on a puzzle for months, getting 90% done, and then someone coming along and filling in the last few pieces. It's just not as satisfying as finishing on your own. Second, the code isn't nearly as clean as I'd like. I expect a lot of minor revisions to go on between now and first full actual release, and I wouldn't want someone to start working on the existing code before I have a chance to fix it up. I fully intend to release it as GPL eventually, once it's passed a certain milestone in completeness that I can say I'm proud of how much I'd done. Or when I feel like I don't want to work on it anymore I'll put the source up for others, but I don't forsee that in the near future. --WizardStan 20:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) M to Midi converter? Moved this discussion to Talk:M_File_Format Impressive 3d work I looked at your latest 3d work, and while i really like it I really wish the oreginal engine you were working on don't get abandond, you have made the most preogress on a new engine and i would hate to see it all lost :) - Tjalfe I had to stop working on that one. It really had gotten very bad, a spaghetti mess of globals and cross objects. I'll probably release it shortly. I was hoping to be further along with this 3D engine, but work and an untimely receipt of some video games for Christmas resulted in a multi month hiatus from personal projects. I actually rotated through a few different engines before settling on irrlicht. Fear not, though. Even though I'm using a true 3D engine, I don't intend it to become freeform as MM6 and beyond. The 3D is just to make it easier to do thing like change the screen layout, or create new monsters and objects. Plus I think it looks a little nicer. WizardStan 16:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Bonjour à tous. Je suis très heureux de trouver une communauté qui, comme moi, pense qu'il est possible de vraiment s'amuser sans passer de jeux en jeux et qu'il est bon de partager la connaissance. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai joué à "Nuages de Xeen". c'était il y a bien longtemps mais l'émotion est toujours là. :) Bref, je suis en train de traduire le "mod" de Jeff Ludmeister en Français pour ceux que cela interesse. :) Hello everybody, I'm very happy to find such a community whiwh, like me, think it is possible to have good moments without to use many games and that knowledge is good only is distributed. I remember the first time I played Clouds of Xeen? It was long time ago but the feeling is always here. So, I'm translating in French the "mod" from Jeff Ludmeister. if somebody is interrested..... :) Oh, one thing, I'm French and started with Basic, then assembly language, Pascal, Prolog, Lisp, Fortran, C,...... and now, half retired, I have time to do what I prefer, disassemble and understand how all work. :) :) You can contact me directly on : zoltic@nours.org Zoltac 21:55, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Zoltic PS : I created an account with Zoltac because Zoltic was already used. i'm very surprised, it is the first time this happens. Hi WizardStan, Good news.. I'll be announcing the public testing for the completed Xeen reimplementation in ScumMVM in the next day or so. Since the engine is based in part on the early disassembly you did, I'd like to add you in the credits list for the engine. Please let me know if you're okay with that, and if so, if you'd prefer to be listed by just your handle, or your real name. Cheers :) TheRealDreamMaster (talk) 20:12, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Heya! I'm really glad to hear that. You've finished what I got frustrated with and left on the back burner for... years. It's probably a chared mess by now. :P But yeah, dude, I'm very pleased, very impressed, and very OK with that. There's two other guys you should also credit that did a lot of work early on, this wiki wouldn't even exist if not for one of them. Shoot me an email and I'll get you all the details: wizard (at) houseoffire (dot) ca WizardStan (talk) 12:30, April 29, 2018 (UTC)